Many sports, such as football, soccer, or baseball, are played by athletes who wear cleated shoes. As is known, cleats on the bottom of the shoe allow athletes to gain better traction on grass or artificial turfs.
In close contact sports like football, athletes occasionally step on one another's feet. This is a painful experience for the athlete, particularly when a cleated shoe steps on his foot. The result is often a painful bruise on the top of the athlete's foot, which is at least a nuisance even if it does not seriously injure the athlete or require the athlete to stop playing.
Many examples can be found in the prior art of devices that cover shoes for the purpose of protecting the wearers' feet and/or the shoes themselves. However, such prior art shoe covers are not optimal for any number of reasons. Some require the addition of structures to the shoe itself to affix the shoe cover to the shoe, which is impractical as such approaches cannot be used with normal everyday shoes without modification. Other shoe covers in the prior art are not expected to be suitably durable for use in high impact sport, such as football, as their construction is rather weak, running the risk that the shoe cover will be torn from the shoe. Still other shoe cover approaches are simply too costly, rivaling the cost of the shoe itself, which is also not practical.
Moreover, some of these prior art shoe covers are simply not pleasing to the eye. In this regard, it should be noted that the decor of an athlete can be important. An athlete does not want to wear something on his shoe that does not look interesting, that looks clumsy, or that clashes with the rest of the athlete's uniform.
The disclosed shoe cover solves these respective problems of the prior art by providing a shoe cover preferably useable with a cleated shoe that is effective at protecting the foot, does not require modification to the shoe to which it will be attached, is sturdy in construction, is cheap and easy to manufacture, is easy to put on the shoe, and which is, for lack of better words, “cool looking.”